narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisako Uzumaki
, Hunter-nin, Missing-nin, S-rank, Sensor Type |occupations= 's Bodyguard |beast=Matatabi (Forms) |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Steel Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Steel Release |academy age=6 |chunin age=8 |affiliations=Uzushiogakure, Kirigakure |relationship=Mei Terumī~Lover |clan=Uzumaki Clan |anime debut=1 |shippuden=No |movie debut= |media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Game }} Hisako Uzumaki (うずまき久子, Uzumaki Hisako) is a from who originated from 's . An expert in , Hisako became a primary target of the after she refused to become a member, and was forced to flee from her village after being framed by the swordsmen for murdering a , and therefore being branded a traitor by the . Famed for her swordsmanship skills, Hisako was known throughout the lands as the Queen of Blades (刃の女王, Ha no Joō). Hisako would later become the of the . Background Shortly after Hisako's birth, her home village, , was completely destroyed by the conflicts of war, and her parents were murdered in the process. At the age of three, Hisako was forced to fend for herself, and after nearly getting killed by wild animals, she managed to protect herself by utilizing a discarted sword that she encountered, and ever since then, Hisako relied on her kenjutsu abilities to protect herself. At the age of six, Hisako found herself within the outskirts of , and was confronted by the , who questioned her arrival. However, upon seeing her hair's color and her exhausted appearance, the Mizukage immediately recognized her as a member of the and having heard of the clan's birth village being recently destroyed, took pity on the young girl and brought her to the village. Throughout the next few years of her life, Hisako was personally trained and sheltered by the Mizukage in exchange for her services as the 's bodyguard. She also became close friends with , whom Hisako trained after Mei expressed her desire to become the future Mizukage. During their time spent together, both girls formed a strong bond of friendship that eventually evolved into romanticism. Shortly after this, however, Hisako caught the attention of the , who became incredibly impressed with her abilities and offered her a spot within their ranks, but Hisako refused, being well-aware of the group's bloodthirsty nature and having no intentions of becoming one of them. This drew the fury of the group, who vowed to make her regret denying their offer. Years later, Hisako graduated from the , and quickly rose through the ranks of the village, being promoted to at the young age of eight, and later becoming a at the age of eleven. She quickly became well-respected and admired throughout the village, although some of her fellow resented her due to Hisako's well-known dislike of Kirigakure's "Blood Mist Village" reputation, with Hisako openly vowing to change the village's ways in her future. Not too long afterwards, the was murdered on his way to a meeting with the Mizukage, and upon discovery, Hisako's sword was found at the spot, with her fingerprints included. As a result, the Mizukage, feeling utterly betrayed, launched an all-scale assault onto the unsuspecting Hisako, who firmly declared her innocence, but the Mizukage refused to believe her, and dispatched a large group of to eliminate her, but Hisako managed to kill them all, despite her attempts to spare their lives, but was forced to after realizing she would die otherwise. Hisako quickly fled from Kirigakure and was branded as an by the Mizukage, and declared that anyone who encountered were to report to him immediately, otherwise suffer severe punishment. Mei was the only one to believe Hisako's claims of innocence, knowing full-well she would never betray the Mizukage's trust, and vowed to uncover the truth about her framing. While on the run, Hisako correctly assumed the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were behind the murder, and vowed to take revenge on them at all costs. Personality Initially, Hisako appeared to be calculating, ruthless, and loyal, as shown in her readiness to kill when asked to by a higher authority. She takes her work seriously and refuses to spare anyone she's ordered to assassinate, even when they beg for mercy or regardless of their age. Examples of Hisako's loyalty are shown when she disagrees with how the is running their mission and is shown to be annoyed, but she still takes orders and goes along with what her leader has in mind. Deeply within herself, however, Hisako loathed her missions and orders, and after eliminating certain targets, she would break down and cry after remembering the pleas of mercy from her victims, and believed that she deserved to die as brutally as her victims for her actions. Because of her ruthless actions and countless murders, Hisako harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate or unworthy of her promise of changing 's dark history, due to her dark and ruthless actions, and deems herself as a "hypocrite". Hisako has an admittedly low opinion of herself and a strong self-loathing that she usually keeps buried under her cool exterior. When her self-doubt takes effect, it makes her act cold, reckless, stubborn and starts looking for a fight. Hisako strongly believes that she's unworthy of living a happy life and occasionally wishes she had been killed alongside her parents to avoid having to live her current lifestyle. Despite her self-loathing and self-hatred, Hisako shows genuine happiness and joy when spending time with her best friend, and later lover, . When around Mei, Hisako becomes capable of letting her true personality shine through: Acting extremely sharp-tongued and domineering. She often cosplays both to seduce and arouse her girlfriend while also to satisfy her own sexual appetite. When off-duty, Hisako is often provocatively dressed and enjoys drawing the attention of her male villagers, simply to refuse her advances for her own amusement. Despite her happiness of spending time with Mei, Hisako hid some hesitance due to her fear of the other villagers shunning them because of their relationship, but quickly overcame her fears and openly expressed her love for Mei. Despite her natural skills and praises from her peers, Hisako suffers from low self-esteem. She admits she is very dependent on others to validate her, which loops into a strong inferiority complex. According to herself, she needs everyone's constant approval to feel secure. Without anyone to tell her what to do or to depend on her, Hisako feels lost without meaning or value. Hiseko admits she often feels extremely weak and useless when compared to others who appear better than her, going so far as to describe herself as ineffective on her own; always in need of a leader she can follow, thinking she has very little power to affect others, partly because her low self-esteem leads her to believe she lacks the relevance to be influential. This has led her to take drastic actions to prove herself — though, thanks to her 's encouragement, she has started to take initiatives instead of letting other's words define her. Following her forced exile and escapade from , Hisako briefly suffers an existential crisis, believing that since the only individual she ever truly desired to attend and defend ( ) has branded her as a traitor and turned against her, she held no purpose on the world and began suffering occasional fits of mental breakdown, but quickly bounced back upon thinking about Mei, whom Hisako deemed the only person she'd ever cared about, and vowed to exact revenge on her and make sure that Mei's dreams became a reality, believing it was the only purpose left she had in her life. Some of Hisako's notable characteristics are her strong willpower and her lack of hesitation to anyone who stands against her, though she can be rather inconsiderate and indifferent in her ways as this act could damage the enviroment. Following her exile, Hisako became stubborn and hesitant in cooperation or accepting any kind of help from others unless she has no other choice, openly expressing her distrust of others, even whilst fighting alongside them, and would only gain their complete trust if they risked their lives to defend her. Appearance Hisako Uzumaki full body.png|Hisako's appearance during her time as a . Hisako's renegade attire.png|Hisako's "renegade" attire. Hisako is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, and she usually keeps her hair covering her right eye. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that described as "astounding." She possesses a blue tattoo on her left upper arm. During her days as a -nin, Hisako's attire consisted of a custom-made armor, a blue skirt, black boots, although she lacked a Kirigakure . Following her escapade from her village, Hisako's outfit was changed; her attire consists of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings, and she remained barefoot. Hisako's hair is tied up in a high tail at the back by a green headband. Abilities Hisako is an extremely talented , being personally trained by the , to which she was described as being a "prodigy", graduating at the top of her class at the . She was capable of killing over a dozen with little effort, and outrun a large number of . Physical and Chakra Prowess Hisako is very physically strong, able to effortlessly wield the large Kubikiribōchō despite her small size compared to the sword, even with one hand. She was also blazingly fast and equally proficient in taijutsu, able to match all of the , using well-coordinated kicks. She could also take direct hits from powerful attacks seemingly without major damage and still move relatively normal shortly afterwards. Being born an , Hisako possesses large reserves of , allowing her to fight non-stop for days without displaying signs of fatigue, and allowing her to utilize many chakra-taxing techniques in quick sequence. Her endurance was further enhanced after sealing the within herself, and with her willingly sharing its chakra with her, Hisako's chakra reserves became further vast, to the point where it was deemed as infinite. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hisako is proficient in utilizing three : , , and . With her Water Release, Hisako could create water clones, and maintain several of these clones at the same time, often using them as diversions. She also showed proficiency in large-scale, highly destructive water-attacks from launching powerful torrents of water in the forms of dragon bullets and giant waterfalls at his opponents. She was especially adept at the Hiding in Mist Technique, as it made her Silent Killing even more effective to perform. By blanketing the area in a thick mist, Hisako could blind her targets, making it even more difficult for them to defend against her. As a result, Hisako was capable of carrying out stealthy attacks even in completely open spaces, able to suddenly disappear from an enemy's sight and then strike unseen. Hisako was also capable of utilizing the Steel Release kekkei genkai. With it, Hisako could create countless armors for her own protection. Aside from these, Hisako could also raise a steel shield from the ground, in the form of a defensive wall, turn her body into jet-black steel to the point where swords became ineffective against her, although her ability was only temporary and was incredibly unstable. Hisako could also create a ball made out of steel, and could be launched from a considerable distance at the target, inflicting heavy blunt damage. Kenjutsu From the age of three, Hisako became extremely talented in kenjutsu, steeming from the necessity to defend herself from wild animals whilst living by herself in the forests. After joining the ranks of , Hisako's skills enhanced greatly to the point where she was invited to become a member of the . She was also capable of wielding all seven of the legendary swords, with her most efficient and personal favorite being the Kubikiribōchō. The weapon's weight didn't seem to slow her down at all, as Hisako could employ it in combat for extended periods of time with no visible strain on herself. Apart from handling it very skilfully, she could also throw it spinning at several enemies with enough power to cut solid boulders in half. She was also capable of channeling both her Wind and Lightning-based chakra through her sword for effective damage. She can pierce an opponent with her electrified sword and electrocute her enemy from inside out. Hisako can absorb electricity from her opponent's Lightning-based attacks with her sword. Alternatively, Hisako can summon countless artifical swords to either block or redirect enemy attacks. Through her Wind-based chakra, Hisako can infuse Wind-based chakra into her weapon in order to increase its sharpness, range and lethality. She can also infuse her Wind chakra with shuriken and manipulate their trajectory in the air. Jinchūriki Transformations As the of , Hisako gained access to exceptionally powerful chakra, which was at least a hundredfold greater than the 's. Quickly bonding with the , Hisako and Matatabi quickly became capable of unleashing the . Within it, She could create Tailed Beast Balls and revitalise the life forces of any who entered the shroud. While under this form, Hisako can deliver a solid hit with her right paw. After merging Matatabi's charka with her own while under the "Version 2" form, Hisako was able to access a unique version of the "Version 2" transformation; her body was covered in Matatabi's blue flame-shaped charka, although her face was exposed and turned light blue, and her eyes turned yellow and her teeth became longer and sharper, while also taking a more feral appearance. Matatabi's chakra also covered her body as if it were an armour, exposing parts of her body in the process. While under this form, Hisako is able to swipe at her opponents with claws and slash their bodies. Intelligence While she preferred using direct attacks, Hisako was also highly capable at misdirections. From her days as a , Hisako possessed extensive knowledge of the human body's pressure points and most vulnerable organs to strike down her opponents as quickly as possible. She also utilized her water clone technique to deceive her opponents and exhaust them should their abilities surpass Hisako's expectations, and strike them down once they were fatigued enough. She would also prepare the Body Replacement Technique before engaging in battle to witness and study her opponent's techniques and abilities, continuously using the technique as much as possible to find a weakness within her opponent's guard or attacks. Trivia *Hisako's name can be translated into "Child of Long Life" (久子), a reference to her heritage as a member of the , who are known for their longevity and stamina. *According to the databook(s): **Hisako's hobbies are training and dating . **Hisako wishes to eliminate the . **Hisako's favorite foods are strawberries and vegetables, while her least favourite is kelp. **Hisako has completed 1,000 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, B-rank, 300 A-rank, 700 S-rank. Category:Jinchūriki Category:Hunter-nin Category:S-Rank Category:Missing-nin